


the woman behind the mask

by kryptonianfool



Series: emerging from the shadows [2]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: Batsophie, Coming Out, Continuation of the mask stays off, Drunk Texting, F/F, Kissing, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, a bit angsty, at least in the beginning WHO KNOWS WHAT‘LL HAPPEN LATER ON, batmoore, batmoore endgame, chapter 4 is pure filth, hopefully identity reveal later on, kate Kane is a scared baby, sophie doesn’t know that Kate is batwoman, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonianfool/pseuds/kryptonianfool
Summary: Sophie just spent a night with Batwoman and she can‘t forget about it. Kate struggles with herself, because she never told Sophie that it is her behind the mask and is worried about the consequences of a reveal.
Relationships: Kate Kane/Sophie Moore
Series: emerging from the shadows [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679014
Comments: 25
Kudos: 108





	1. a little text never hurt nobody

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This fic takes off right after my previous fic „the mask stays on“. I would advise to reading that one before, if you haven‘t already! I wanted to explore the relationship between the two women more and I hope I can do that in this multi chapter fic. I really hope it‘ll feature a reveal at some point ;)
> 
> Enjoy reading!

Kate Kate entered her office, rushing over to the bookshelf where the mechanism for opening her secret bat cave was located. As soon as Kate entered entered the secret lair, she ripped the mask off her face and threw it far away from her.

„Fuck this shit.“ she muttered to herself. She was very relieved to realize that she seemed to be the only person inside the batcave, meaning Luke must have gone home already. Kate had only wrapped up her mission a couple minutes ago. A bunch of criminals trying to rob a corner store (she made them regret it big time). But instead of feeling relieved and proud for protecting the citizens of Gotham, all she could feel was resentment.

Kate stomped over to her personal changing booth, wanting nothing more than to get out of her Batwoman suit, feeling annoyed at everything it represented in the moment. When she peeled the tight suit from her body, feeling the cool air hitting her skin, she huffed, looking down at herself. There she was, bare naked, missing her damn underwear because she couldn‘t keep it in her pants when she had visited Sophie Moore earlier this evening. Kate was disappointed in herself. She had come to Sophies balcony to end this thing between them, not to get fucked by her fingers and eating her out in the process. And the worst part was, she thought to herself, pressing her eyes shut and letting out another very annoyed huff, was that Sophie still didn‘t know it was her. That it was Kate who was behind the mask. Sophie didn‘t know she had just slept with her ex. And Kate had done nothing about it. She had been too weak to say no to her, too weak to tell her the truth and now she, quite frankly, felt like shit.

She had wanted to end things, so that no one would get hurt. So that Sophie could have a life, could figure herself out now that she had finally (and thankfully) dumped this random dude she had married. Kate couldn‘t even remember his name. But now, Sophie wouldn‘t even have the chance to enter a meaningful relationship, a relationship where she could be herself. Kate had practically ripped that from her, by throwing herself in her (oh so warm and welcoming) arms. 

And even IF Sophie would be with Kate, or Batwoman, there would be secrets. They would be forced to keep this thing between them on the down low. Maybe they could love each other somehow, but only by staying in the shadows. For god knows how long. If they could ever be open about it.

And she didn‘t even know about her real identity. Didn‘t even know it was her. Would Sophie still have agreed to this, if Kate had been honest with her? Maybe she already knew? ‚That’s wishful thinking, Kate.‘ she thought to herself, shaking her head.

There had been moments when Kate was so close to spilling things, to letting this secret finally out. But she couldn‘t. She didn‘t want to see the sadness in Sophie's eyes. The betrayal. She wanted to protect her.

Also, Kate grudgingly admitted to herself, she really enjoyed the sex. As dirty as that made her feel, she had needed this. She had missed it. Even though they had parted ways so long ago, Kate had never been able to really get over Sophie. She still loved her. And it scared her to bits. How could she do this to a person she presumably loved? What kind of person was she?

Kate grabbed a new pair of underwear, some pants and a grey, soft sweatshirt from her wardrobe and put it on, still lost in her own thoughts. How would she get out of this mess? She had to tell Sophie. But would that make things better? Or would she lose her again, this time for good?

Kate felt at loss as she re-entered her office, closing the entrance to the batcave behind her. She walked over to her desk to retrieve a bottle of gin, to do the only thing she could currently do to deal with her feelings. Drinking until she passed out.

—-

Kate woke up in the morning with a pounding head, a dry mouth, her hair plastered to her face. The first thing she noticed was the feeling of hard wood against her cheek. She had fallen asleep on her desk at some point during the night, groaning when she lifted her head off of it. The rather uncomfortable sleeping position had resulted in a stiff neck and she lifted her hand to lightly massage the cramped muscles. Her eyes drifted to the nearly empty bottle of gin standing on the surface of the desk. Hell, did she really drink all of that? No wonder her head was feeling like it was threatening to explode, leaving her feeling dizzy and weak. 

Kate slowly lifted herself off of her chair, staggering slightly when she finally got up and moving. She needed to get some water and greasy food, already planning to spend the rest of her day in bed, sleeping off her hangover.

When she reached out to open the heavy doors to her office, the doors suddenly swung in her direction, nearly hitting her right in the face. Kate stumbled at the unexpectedness of it and tripped over her own feet, causing her to land on her buttocks in a very ungrateful way. 

Staring down at her, a twinkle in his eye, was Luke Fox. 

„Good morning, Kate.“ he chipped. „Why are you sitting on the floor?“

Kate huffed at him. „I wouldn‘t be sitting here if you hadn‘t decided to nearly smash my face with that door, Luke.“ she answered him, feeling a little self conscious about the raspiness of her voice.

„I‘m sorry, I didn‘t expect you to be here just yet.“ He looked around the office, spotting the bottle of gin on the desk, before his eyes landed on Kate again, taking in her rumpled clothes and messy hair. 

„Or, as it seems, you never left yesterday? Having a little party without me?“ he said, winking at her.

„Yeah, something like that.“ she said, lifting herself off the ground, which resulted in some serious head spinning. She nearly tumbled over again, but Luke grabbed her upper arm, effectively stabilizing her. 

„I… I think I‘m going to head home for a little bit, I clearly need to sleep this off.“ Kate grumbled.

Luke nodded at her. „I suppose that would be best. I’ll be in the bat cave. Just call me if there‘s anything.“

„Thanks, Luke.“ Kate said, giving him a strained smile, fighting against the nausea which was beginning to set in.

He just nodded and turned, leaving Kate to go. Just as she was about to leave the office, Luke called out a „Wait!“ and was back at her side in an instant.

„You forgot your phone!“ he said, handing her the device.

She gave him a nod and a mumbled thanks and proceeded to head out. When she was entering the elevator, she turned the phone in her hand and unlocked the screen lock. Another wave of nausea hit her when she looked at the screen, her eyes widening.

Kate: Hey. Are you still awake? (11:23 p.m.)

Sophie: Kate. Is everything okay? (11:31 p.m.)

Kate: I don‘t know.. (11:32 p.m.) 

Sophie: What do you mean? (11:34 p.m.)

Kate: I am still thinking about you. (11:34 p.m.)

Sophie: still…? (11:35 p.m.)

Kate: look I am sorry (11:36 p.m.)

Sophie: Kate. Sorry for what? You‘re not making sense right now. (11:37 p.m.)

Kate: it‘s just u mean a lot to me and just know that i never wanted to hurt you I‘m just really sorry (11:38 p.m.)

Sophie: are you drinking? (11:39 p.m.)

Kate: no (11:39 p.m.)

Kate: okay, yeah (11:40 p.m.)

Sophie: Hey, if there‘s anything you want to tell me, you know my address. Whatever this is, I don‘t think texting is the right thing to do right now. I don‘t want to offend you, but I think you should just go to sleep and maybe, if you still wanna talk tomorrow, you can come over to my place. (11:43 p.m.)

Kate stared at her messages. Right in the text field below, she had typed out „I am Batwoman“ but apparently even her drunk mind had been sane enough to NOT send it to Sophie yesterday night. Quickly, she erased the message and locked her phone, shoving it inside the back pocket of her pants. This was a mess. Kate deeply regretted getting drunk after last nights events. Of course she had texted Sophie. She really was a pro in making complicated things even more complicated. But maybe she could just brush this off. People drunk-texted their exes like, all the time, right? Nothing to worry about. At least she hadn‘t outed herself through a text. 

But even then, at least she would have been honest by telling Sophie about her superhero persona. Although a text would not have been the best way to go about it, she guessed. But still, the fact that she was keeping such a big thing from Sophie was gnawing on her. It couldn‘t stay that way, not when she had to fear that she would spill her secret to her every time she was drunk.

—-

Sophie was standing on her balcony, watching the streets of the city below. People running on the sidewalk to get to their cabs, all those car‘s rushing along the roads, the people inside undoubtedly on their way to their jobs. 

She had been suspended from the Crows, currently out of job and the missing routine of her day was annoying her more than she would have liked. She stepped back from the railing, deciding to start the day with a morning workout. It would definitely help to clear her mind. 

Half an hour later, she was exhaling a deep breath, wiping the sweat from her face. Nothing better than a couple morning crunches. Sophie felt energized. Time to hit the shower.

When she entered the stall, having shed herself off of her workout clothes, she turned on the spray, stepping under it and appreciating the hot water hitting her tired muscles. She got the soap, rubbing it in but stilled her movement as she reached her hip. 

Fuck. She predicted that this would happen. A smirk appeared on her face when she studied the purple mark on her skin, her wet fingers gliding over it. It instantly brought her back to the events of last night. How Batwoman had come to her apartment, how she had felt pressed tightly against her, her lips connected to her own. How very responsive the red head had been, riding her fingers. How it had felt when she had sensed the other woman’s talented fingers on her own skin. The pleasure she had experienced when Batwoman was eating her out, using her tongue to bring her closer and closer to the edge. 

It had been such a long time since Sophie had experienced those kinds of touches. And it had been practically ages since she had experienced such a powerful orgasm. It was as if she could still feel the others body against her own. And it had not been a dream. The mark on her body told her otherwise. It was the proof that everything really happened and it wasn‘t the water of the shower which caused the sudden wetness between her legs.

Sophie rubbed her thighs together but it didn’t give her the friction she needed right now. Her hand, which had been hovering over the bite mark, began to descend slowly.

Should she really been doing this?

She threaded her fingers through her curls lightly, brushing over her clit in the process, causing her hips to desperately buck against them.

When she cupped herself with her hand, she noticed just how wet she had become by thinking about the other woman. Well, screw it. She clearly needed this.

Sophie spread the moisture with her fingers, bringing her index up to her nub, circling it leisurely. She exhaled through her nose as she was keeping a steady pace of swirling her fingers around her clit and her thoughts wandered back to the lips of the red head, imagining it was her who was doing this to her right now. Powerful arousal coursed through her veins, causing a small whimper to escape her lips. The tip of her finger dipped to her entrance, collecting more juices. She captured her hardened clit between her index and middle finger, rubbing herself under the hot stream. Sophie remembered the breathless noises which had spilled from the red heads lips yesterday night. The dark-haired woman pressed herself against her fingers, increasing the friction, the movement of her hand speeding up continuously. With her other hand, she began cupping her breast, rolling the erect nipple between her fingertips. Pleasure flowed through her and Sophie moaned quietly in the privacy of her bathroom. When it became too much, she brought her hand to her opening, pushing a finger inside. She pumped in and out a few times, completely lost in feeling her own pleasure at the touch. Sophie imagined that it were the fingers of the Batwoman currently buried deep inside her and suddenly, she felt her orgasm approaching rapidly. She retracted her hands and pressed down on her clit, using her other hand to support herself on the wall, while she was beginning humping her own hand vigorously. Droplets ran down her face and it was hard to tell if it was water or her own sweat. She was breathing heavily, once again imagining the mysterious woman from the night before. 

„Yes baby, I‘m coming, don‘t stop.“ she whispered into the air and then she was felt like she was falling. She bucked against her fingers, making various sounds, unable to hold back any longer. When Sophie felt her clit becoming too sensitive, she stopped, trying to control her breathing.

This woman really had awakened something in her. Not once in her past relationship had she touched herself like this, thinking about her husband. If she were honest, she hardly ever thought of him, not even when they had been… involved with each other.

But this. Her. She was special to Sophie. Awakening parts of her which she had decided to bury a long time ago. Sophie was a very passionate woman. She had hid this part of her for far too long. There was no going back now.

She applied the soap once again and then proceeded to brush herself off under the spray, this time without any delays. Sophie couldn‘t help but wonder when she would see Batwoman again. She didn‘t want to sound needy, but touching herself could only do so much for her. The dark haired woman was pretty sure she would need the real deal soon. After all, they had never gotten to their second round.

When Sophie had toweled off, exiting her bathroom, her eyes fell to her phone, laying on the bedside table.

Ah yes. The other thing that had happened last night.

Kate, her ex, had been texting her out of nowhere the other night. She had seemed very apologetic, but what for, Sophie couldn’t figure out. The dark-haired woman had suspected it were drunken texts and when she saw her suspicions confirmed, had decided to end their conversation, telling Kate to come over the next day if she still wanted to talk to her. Their late night texting had left her feeling confused but also curious. Sophie wondered about the intention of these texts. But, if Kate wanted to tell her something, she could tell it to her face. 

Surely it couldn’t be that bad?


	2. it always gets worse before it gets better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! Second chapter already! I‘m sorry, but there’s a bit of angst incoming in this one. Just be warned. Although I won‘t stretch it out for too long. 
> 
> Also, Mary finally makes her entrance! Yasss! 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Kate walked up to the desk where Luke was intently staring at the computer in front of him, studying various maps and keeping track of multiple little dots which were moving across the screen.

„Kate. Feeling better today?“ he said, without looking up.

Kate cringed a little. 

„Yeah. Look, I‘m sorry I wasn‘t here yesterday. I didn‘t mean to drink that much, but it just… happened.“ she said, feeling bad that she had left him all alone because she couldn‘t handle her liquor.

„Just be glad that nothing serious happened. You can bet your ass on the fact that I would have rang you up in case of an emergency. Hangover or not. So keep that in mind for next time. I bet beating up bad guys with a splitting headache isn‘t much fun.“ Kate just nodded. She knew that Luke wasn‘t kidding and she was indeed very relieved that there hadn‘t been an incident the day before.

„Oh, another thing.“ Luke looked up from the computer screen, watching her intently.

„How did the break-up go?“ he asked her nonchalantly.

„The… break-up?“ she asked, feeling a little confused. Then it hit her. She had told Luke about the secret rooftop kisses with Sophie that happened a couple days ago and he had exactly supported her decision to make out with the dark haired woman. He had reminded her that her actions would put Sophie in danger and that she had to call the whole thing off before someone got hurt. And Kate had agreed with him, albeit a little reluctantly. The plan had been to visit Sophie and tell her that their affair had to end. Kate shook her head. And we all knew how that went, right? Just great.

„Yes! The break-up! Yeah! That was, erm, great! Sophie was super understanding and everything is fine now.“

Luke instantly saw through her rather obvious lie.

„Yeah. Riiiight.“ He didn‘t break eye contact with the brunette woman. „So, again, tell me how it went. No deflecting, this time.“ Kate knew he wouldn‘t let her get away with it.

„Okay, so maybe we made out a little more? But it was nothing, honestly. Just a little… roll in the sheets.“

„Sheets??!“ he exclaimed, definitely not amused. „Kate. Did you sleep with her?“

„What? Yes. No. Maybe a little?“

„What is that even supposed to mean?? How do you sleep with someone ‚a little‘?“ Luke brought his hand up to his temple, massaging, already feeling a stress induced headache setting in.

„Listen, Kate. Do I have to get up and pay Sophie a visit and break up with her for you? Because you obviously can‘t do it. Is that what you want?“ he paused. „Does she know that you‘re Batwoman at least?“

Kate didn‘t answer and just stared at her feet.

„Great.“ Luke leaned back in his chair, defeated. 

„I know it’s a mess right now.“ Kate grudgingly admitted.

„You could say that.“ Luke replied. „Well, you know what you have to do right? You need to fix this, Kate. As soon as possible, asap, whatever. This will only get worse if you don‘t.“

„I know.“

„I just want to help you. I don‘t want to see you get hurt. Or Sophie, for that matter.“ he told her. Kate nodded at him. He was right. He had been right the first time. But the moment Sophie took that step and was standing right in front of her, the moment her scent had hit her nose and she saw her face up close, her lips, it had been over for her. She feared that this would happen again.

No. She had to be strong. For both of them. She couldn‘t put Sophie in danger, she had to protect her. And even though she wished it wasn‘t the case, it was her who put her in danger. So Luke was right. As much as it would hurt, she had to end things.

—-

There hadn‘t been a visit from Kate. Or another message, for that matter. Sophie still wondered what those texts had been about, but apparently, it hadn‘t been that important after all. 

Even Batwoman had not contacted her. Two days had passed since their last encounter and Sophie was already feeling impatient. She looked at the night sky through her open balcony doors. Not a trace of her. Even the bat signal wasn‘t illuminated that night. Sophie felt restless, alone in her apartment, the silence around her suffocating.

She stepped outside into the chilly air of the night, pulling her jacket close to her and lifted her gaze to look at the stars above her. 

Her thoughts wandered over to her broken marriage. It hadn‘t been Tylers fault, exactly. He hadn’t known. Hell, she hadn‘t known. Even though… she had. Deep down inside, she always knew that she was attracted to women. But she had been scared of that part of herself, that part that made her stand out, made her different and put her in a spotlight. She always feared that she had to life the life of an outcast, of people rejecting her, just because of the way she was born. Because of something she couldn’t help. And Sophie had tried everything. Shutting her feelings off, resulting in not feeling anything at all. Marrying the first decent guy she met after breaking things off with Kate. At the time she had thought, that maybe if she gave him a chance, if she committed herself to their relationship, that her feelings would change. That she would be able to love him the way she had loved Kate. That she would be able to enjoy the sex. But it had just left her feeling… empty. Nonetheless, she had continued to stay in the shadows, living a lie. Out of pure fear. Her upbringing didn‘t help either. She remembered her mother, making all kinds of negative remarks any time she saw a gay person on TV. How that one time, she said (Sophie could still remember it vividly) that she would kick her child out if they ever ‚chose‘ such a reprehensible lifestyle. 

So, when Sophie turned twelve and realized that she had a crush on her best friend, her female best friend, she couldn‘t tell no one. Not her mom, that one was certain. And no one else, in fear that somehow, her parents would find out about it. So she kept it for herself, all throughout high school. 

When she had joined the West Point military academy, she had met Kate Kane. She was fascinated by her practically from the start. Kate was living such a different life. She was relatively open about her sexuality, she was coming from a very wealthy family… And Sophie had fallen for her. Hard. And they had hit it off. The months in which they were together were the best months of her life. For the first time, she experienced love, a love which felt real, which felt honest. Sophie could be her true self. Although, once again, she had to be very secretive about it. They had never been open about it. She could never share her love with the world. And then, it had ended. 

When the allegations against them surfaced, Sophie had been overcome with crippling fear. She had worked so hard for this, for her education. Kate told her to come clean, to not deny their relationship but Sophie just couldn‘t. She didn‘t come from a family of wealth and her parents wouldn‘t understand. If she went through with it, if she was true to herself, it would have left her standing empty handed with nowhere to go. So, Sophie denied everything. She graduated the academy but she sacrificed a part of her identity for it.

She shuddered. Sophie was sure that she was never, ever going back to this. She was finally, slowly accepting herself. Her whole self. She was a gay woman. A gay woman of color, coming from a unprivileged family. But she was proud. She was proud for all of these things. All the things that made her, well, her. 

Sophie decided to re enter her apartment as she was beginning to feel a little cold. There was a future ahead of her, a real future, and she was excited. She was also a little scared. But she guessed that was normal. She brushed her teeth and slipped inside her bed, closing her eyes. She hoped everything would work out for her in the end.

—-

The next morning, Sophie went to The Hold Up, Gotham city‘s hottest new club (it said so on the flyer), which served as a coffee shop during the day. She ordered a coffee to go, because even though it was kinda pricey, it came with a little cinnamon bat sprinkled on top of the foam which Sophie absolutely adored.

She decided to sit down at one of the tables, enjoying the company of the strangers around her. Sophie liked it here. The Hold Up was a gay bar, which made her feel strangely welcomed. She smiled to herself. No one here would judge her for who she was. 

She turned and nearly spilled her coffee over the person she had stumbled against. 

„Sophie?“ the person asked, sounding surprised.

„Kate!“ Sophie said, giving her a small smile.

„What are you doing here?“ Kate proceeded.

„What? Me? Getting a coffee?“ she gestured to the cup in her hand.

„Oh right. Yeah, of course.“ Kate answered, shuffling her feet and dipping her head and was she… blushing?

„Listen… about my texts the other night.“ Kate began, suddenly stopping herself, raising her head to look at her. Staring at her. These eyes…

Kate fidgeted with her hands, but kept her eyes glued to her‘s and Sophie felt warmth spreading throughout her entire body. Why, she wasn‘t quite sure. But Sophie held her gaze, unable to break it. Kate continued to stare at her. The brunette woman inhaled through her nose, barely noticeable. Was she smelling her? Kate’s light green eyes dropped down to her lips but she caught herself quickly, bringing them up to her eyes again. But the blush that spread across her face betrayed her. Sophie's mouth felt dry and for a second, she also dropped her own eyes to the other woman‘s mouth. 

„Well, I-, it“ Kate stuttered, interrupting Sophie’s wandering eyes, bringing her back to reality. „They meant nothing. Don‘t worry about it. I was just drunk.“

Sophie just nodded, unable to speak.

„I- I got to go. See you around, Sophie.“ Kate said, suddenly acting like she was in a rush and she leaned in a little until her eyes widened comically, an even deeper blush painting her cheeks.

„Bye.“ she said quickly, turning around and practically running out of the bar.

What the hell just happened?

—-

Sophie had been in her head for the whole day. There was something about that interaction she had with Kate before that was leaving her feeling restless and confused. And she still couldn‘t figure out why that was. Kate‘s behavior had been very weird. All the staring, the not-so-subtle glance at her lips and there was just /something/ about the whole encounter that made Sophies head hurt the more she thought about it. Also, was she losing her mind or had Kate actually wanted to kiss her goodbye? 

For Sophie, Kate had always be the one that got away. The one she couldn‘t keep because she wasn‘t strong enough at the time. 

During their time together, they had formed this deep connection. And this connection never really went away. So it wasn‘t that Sophie was offended that Kate had seemed so obviously into her, it was the fact that it seemed to come out of nowhere. Sure, she had flirted with her from time to time, but her stares had been so intense that she had felt reminded of their time in West Point. 

A thump on her balcony floor broke her strain of thoughts and she instantly got up, walking towards the noise. There was only one person who entered her apartment through her balcony.

Sophie swept the curtains to the side and there she was. Batwoman was standing on her balcony, a troubled look on her face, her hands balled into tight fists.

„Batwoman.“ Sophie greeted her. „Everything okay?“ she added, sensing that something wasn‘t right.

Batwoman was silent for a few seconds, just staring at her, her green eyes piercing into Sophie‘s brown ones. Wait. These eyes…

„Sophie. I‘m sorry.“ the vigilante said gravely.

„What are you sorry for?“ A cold shiver ran down Sophie's back and it wasn‘t the nightly air.

„What happened that night… It can never happen again.“

Sophie felt the air leaving her lungs.

„Why?“

„You know why.“ Batwoman stated. She took a breath. „Because I will put you in danger. The moment there is a public connection between Batwoman and Sophie - between you and me - that‘s the moment they will come for us. Our relationship will be our greatest weakness and every bad person will be trying to exploit this. I just can‘t do that to you. I don‘t wanna see you get hurt. You‘re far too important to me.“

Sophie swallowed. „But“ she said in a small voice, „no one has to know. We can keep it a secret.“

„Do you wanna be a secret, Sophie?“

She froze.

„You don‘t deserve to be kept a secret Sophie. You deserve love and happiness and living your true self. You should be with someone who will be there by your side every step of the way. Someone you can rely on. Someone you can love openly, and freely.“ 

Sophie pressed her lips together tightly and fought against the tears which were threatening to form in her eyes.

The red headed woman dipped her head. „I‘m not that someone. I‘m just someone wearing a mask.“

Sophie looked at the woman standing in front of her. 

„And as long as you are with a woman who wears a mask, you will be wearing one yourself.“

Sophie knew that Batwoman was right. 

She never wanted to go back to living in secret.

But it still fucking /hurt/.

„Sophie. I wish there was another way.“ She raised her head to look at her. „But there isn‘t. This is it. Just know that I am so sorry.“

Batwoman began to turn.

„I don‘t even know who you are.“ Sophie whispered into the air.

The red haired woman stilled.

„Maybe it‘s better this way.“

She looked at her again, their eyes connecting one last time, before she climbed onto the railing of the balcony and with a distinct whoosh, disappeared into the night.

—-

Kate was feeling like pure shit. Every cell in her body was feeling disgusted at her decision to break things off with Sophie. At least Luke would be satisfied, she guessed.

The brunette feared getting back to her flat. She already knew she would get shit drunk if she was going to be alone in her current mindset. And someone had to at least watch her while she was getting drunk or she would send off another drunk text to Sophie‘s phone, which was a risk she didn‘t want to take.

Kate pulled her phone out off her pocket, opening her contacts, dialing a number.

„Hey Kate, what‘s up?“ Mary‘s cheerful voice came through the speaker.

„Hey Mary, umm, are you free? Can I come over?“ Kate was in desperate need for some company and she hoped that Mary could make some time for her.

„Sure. Just come to my place, I‘m home right now, just chillin‘, watching some tv.“

„Thanks. Will be over in a sec.“ Kate said, rushing to get to Mary‘s apartment.

—-

Mary opened her door, looking at Kate.

„What’s the matter? Did something happen? You sounded a little sad on the phone earlier.“

Kate didn‘t say anything but squeezed herself past her step sister and headed straight to her kitchen.

„Do you have some booze?“ she asked, already sorting through the cabinets.

Mary drew her eyebrows up.

„Man, you‘re getting straight to the point. Over there, the cupboard on your left. That‘s where I keep the strong stuff. Looks like you need it.“

Kate got a tumbler and fetched herself a shot, downing it in an instant, filling the glass up a second time. She turned, facing Mary, who was looking back at her with a concerned expression on her face.

„I fucked up.“ Kate simply said.

„What happened?“

„I just fucked up big time. With… with Sophie.“

Mary took a breath.

„Sophie? Wait, are you guys… like… did you start dating again?“

Kate shook her head.

„No, I mean, not exactly. It‘s complicated.“

„Yeah, I guessed as much.“ Mary said, gesturing to her couch. „Come on, let‘s sit down and you tell me everything from the start. Because I‘ll admit that I‘m pretty confused right now.“

Kate grabbed the bottle of liquor, sitting down with Mary. 

Mary waited patiently for her to begin talking. The medical student was curious about what all of this was about. 

Kate was mulling over her thoughts. She had to be careful now. Part of her problem with Sophie was that she had no idea that she was Batwoman. And Mary didn‘t know either. And Kate didn‘t know if she wanted to tell her just yet. She would just try explaining the whole thing without giving away the details. She could do that.

„Sophie and I sort of kissed a couple days ago. Trust me, it was a surprise for me as well. But it happened and it was everything and I couldn‘t stop thinking about her from this point on.“

She wouldn‘t tell Mary that there had been plenty of times before the kiss in which Kate had thought about Sophie. It didn‘t matter. The point was, the kiss had made it impossible for her to not act on her feelings.

„But you know we two have history. So I wanted to protect her from being hurt again and one day later I went to her apartment and tried to end things between her and me. Let‘s just say that things escalated and… well, we were sleeping together.“

Kate looked at Mary with an intense expression in her gaze.

„It was beautiful. Made me feel things I haven‘t felt in forever.“

Mary nodded, reaching out to take one of her step sisters hands inside her own.

„But it‘s just that… She doesn‘t know everything about me. And I have this feeling that I will put her in danger if we were to have a relationship again. And I can‘t risk that. So today, I… I went to her place and broke things off again. For good, this time.“

Kate swallowed, fighting against the urge to cry.

„And it's just that I regret it so much. I don‘t want to lose her, but I‘m a dangerous person to be around.“

Mary knew very well that Kate wasn‘t telling her the whole truth. Being with Kate Kane surely put someone in the public eye, but that wasn‘t dangerous per se. But Mary suspected that she knew exactly what had been going on between Sophie and Kate. It just had to be about the fact that she was Batwoman.

Mary had figured out on her own that Kate wasn‘t working in real estate, as she often stated to divert attention, but that it was her who put on the Batwoman suit at night, fighting crime. She had discovered her secret during their little run in with Nocturna, but Mary had refrained from telling Kate that she knew. Instead, Mary hoped that Kate would be able to trust her one day, to let her in on her secret on her own terms. Unfortunately, they hadn‘t reached that point yet. No matter how many hints she dropped, hoping to show her that she was a trustworthy person, Kate wouldn‘t bend, stubbornly clinging onto her poker face.

„Kate, I know you‘re not giving me the whole truth here.“ Mary stated. She really needed Kate to say it.

„But I am!“ Kate replied, trying to defend herself.

„But why would you say that you‘re a dangerous person to be around? We live in Gotham. It‘s a dangerous city. What makes you so special?“

Kate looked down at her feet, hunched over on the couch, her hands on her knees, gripping them so tightly that her knuckles appeared white.

„You know that you can trust me, right Kate?“ Mary whispered.

Kate thought about her words. She did trust her. But did she trust her enough to tell her everything? The whole truth? What if Mary would hate her for keeping her in the dark for so long? Kate feared that their relationship would change after that. She looked over to her step sister.

Mary held her gaze, projecting all her determination into them. 

Kate gulped. Cleared her throat. Her eyes twitching inside her head. Maybe it was about time. Maybe if she told her, it would make her feel a little less guilty. And maybe it was time for her step sister to know. Mary was a good person, a person who could keep a secret and she had good intentions.

„Okay, Mary. You want the whole truth?“

Mary nodded, her lips pressed together. Would this be the moment…?

„Well then. Better brace yourself.“ Kate took a deep breath. „You know Batwoman? Well, I am her. I am Batwoman.“

„OH MY GOD, FINALLY!“ Mary exclaimed.

Kate was staring at her, flabbergasted.

„What?“ she said in confusion.

„YOU FINALLY SAID IT KATE. Oh you wouldn‘t believe how long I waited for you to finally say it. Whew, what a ride.“

Kate didn‘t know how to respond. That was not the reaction she had pictured.

„I already knew. Figured it out on my own. Because I‘m just smart like that.“ Mary grinned. „And you really thought you could fool me. Running to me as Kate and Batwoman and expecting me to NOT figure it out at some point? I mean, your mask is good, but I am your sister! And also very smart, did I mention that already?“ she broke out into a giggle.

„You‘re not mad?“ Kate asked incredulously.

„No. Well, a little bit. Because you should definitely have told me sooner. I am so trustworthy.“ Mary said, nodding her head at herself. „It goes without saying that your secret is safe with me. Like, so safe, Kate.“

Mary got up, gesturing for Kate to do the same.

„Come on, let me give you a hug!“ she stated.

Kate stood up, feeling a little wobbly in her knees, still feeling a little confused at the whole situation. Mary threw her arms around her, giving her a surprisingly strong hug.

„I can‘t believe that I‘m finally able to talk openly now.“ She leaned back to look at Kate. 

„Now please tell me the whole story.“

Kate smiled at her.

„I will. But maybe we should sit down again.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, one reveal out of the way!


	3. laying bare everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never underestimate Sophie Moore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there my lovely readers! I‘m so glad you‘re still reading this story hahaha. Special thanks to everyone who has been commenting these last days! You guys make my day :) I‘m always getting very emotional when I hear that people are actually enjoying my writing!
> 
> And now, have fun with the third chapter! It‘s still a little angsty but it‘ll get better, I swear ;)
> 
> I also have a twitter if you wanna talk to me there: https://twitter.com/kryptonianfool

„Wow.“ Mary stated simply, still processing the information she had just received.

„So you broke things off because you don‘t want to put her in danger, but at the same time, she doesn‘t even know that it‘s you who is Batwoman?“ 

„Pretty much, yeah.“ Kate said, relieved at having told Mary about it „It’s a goddamn mess.“ she added.

„And the thing is, it feels like I‘m making a big mistake. But I don‘t know what to do.“

Mary looked at her.

„Kate, I can’t really tell you what to do. You‘re right. The whole situation is a mess and you fucked up. But I cannot fix this for you. Only you can.“

„Yeah. I know.“ Kate said, her head bowed, shoulders slumped.

Mary put a hand on her shoulder squeezing lightly.

„Look, I know you love Sophie. I think you always have. She broke your heart back at the academy but you still couldn‘t let her go. Remember you came back to Gotham the second she was in danger?“ Kate just nodded faintly at that. „So deep down, you‘ll know what to do. This is the advice I‘m giving you: listen to your heart. If you think that staying away from her for the time being is the right thing to do, then that‘s okay. But if you decide that maybe, you should try telling her the whole truth, go for it. I don‘t think there is a right or wrong option.“

„I wanna tell her everything, but I just don‘t want to lose her.“ Kate said weakly.

„Look Kate, you won‘t be any wiser about her reaction unless you tell her. Think about it. You already lost her today, in a way.“ 

Kate didn‘t answer her, remaining in her position, a troubled expression on her face.

„Just think about it for a few days. And then you can do whatever you think is right for you. Love can be tricky, sometimes. But if anything goes wrong, just know I‘m always there for you, yeah Kate?“ Mary said reassuringly.

„Thank you, Mary.“ Kate said, reaching out to her and hugging her tightly.

„Anytime.“

—-

Sophie‘s body lay flat against the covers of her bed. It had become her favorite place to be these past days. Her sanctuary, her safe place, the place where she could hide from the outside world.

She wanted to shut it all out, but she couldn‘t. Her thoughts constantly wandered back to the recent night on her balcony, the night when Batwoman told her that there wasn‘t a chance in them being together.

„As long as you are with a woman who wears a mask…“

„Do you wanna be a secret?“

Batwoman had been right with all the things she said. And still… Sophie hated it. Hated it that the other woman had voiced out her deepest fears. Of being a secret again. 

It couldn‘t work that way. She knew. She still hated it with every fiber of her being.

If she wanted to be with Batwoman, hell, if she ever wanted to have any kind of relationship with her, she had to know the real her. The woman behind the mask. 

Somehow, she felt she was pretty close to figuring it all out. She didn‘t know why, but a little voice inside her kept nagging her about it every waking second. Sophie looked at the ceiling. She couldn‘t recognize her voice, because Batwoman used some kind of voice modulator that kept distorting it. 

Suddenly, Sophie got an idea, a determined look on her face.

Let‘s make a list! A brilliant idea!

Sophie got up, grabbed a notebook and sat down on her couch, pen ready in her hand.

First of all, Batwoman was a little shorter than her. It wasn‘t much, but Sophie had noticed. What else? She had light green eyes, full lips. She couldn‘t tell her hair color though. Well, when she was in her suit, it was flaming red, obviously. But was it her natural hair color or was it part of the disguise? Sophie guessed it was the latter.

Okay, so much for her obvious features. Those were things that everyone could see, you only needed to google a picture of Gotham‘s famous bat for that. Sophie had to dig a little deeper.

She closed her eyes, thinking back to their more intimate moments. She suddenly regretted that she hadn‘t turned on the lights in her bedroom that night. Her memories were kinda cloudy in regards to how her body had looked. Usually, she was a very perceptive person, but everything that had happened was a little hazy because she had been completely overcome with desire while she was being intimate with the other woman.

Sophie tried revisiting the moment when Batwoman had shedded herself out of her suit. How she had met her body with her own and Sophie had felt her warmth all over her. She had kissed her neck, tasting her, feeling her pulse beating strongly under her skin. Wait. She had noticed something then, but hadn‘t recalled it until now. Why had this eluded her?

Batwoman had tattoos all over her body. Sophie was unable to make them out in the darkness but she had definitely noticed various designs plastered across her skin. She even had licked some of them, she thought to herself, blushing slightly at the memory. Why hadn‘t she paid more attention though? She couldn‘t remember a single one.

Sophie became frustrated, getting up and pacing across the room.

She tried immersing herself in her memory, trying to bring herself back to their shared night. She had pressed her lips against the side of her throat, while she took in her scent, her arousal, looked down at her neck through heavily lidded eyes, had touched her, feeling the increase of the other woman‘s heart rate under her fingertips.

It had been a quote. There had been a quote on the side of her neck, written in delicate black little lines. But even though she tried her best, she couldn‘t remember the exact words. She hadn‘t paid attention to it in the moment, clearly distracted by the red heads reaction to her touch. Damn it, Sophie. 

The dark haired woman sat down on her couch with a thud. 

So, tattoos. Batwoman had them. Lots of them. One prominent one on her neck. That couldn’t be that hard to spot on another person. This would definitely narrow it down a bit.

On the other hand, a lot of people had tattoos. She couldn‘t exactly walk through the streets of Gotham, asking every woman sporting a quote on her neck if they were Batwoman and had currently been sleeping with her.

Wait. There was a moment that night, a moment which had left her feeling a bit weird and confused. She had brushed it off, like so many things that night. Was it something the other women did? Something she said?

And then it came back to her, crashing inside her mind and she remembered. 

The moment the other woman went down on her, the moment her tongue had pressed flat against her clit, she had felt the strong urge to buck her hips into the other‘s face, nearly breaking her nose in the process. She had apologized for it instantly, but the red head had not made a big deal out of it. Instead, she had said something about having forgotten that Sophie tended to do that. Which was correct. When she was turned on and someone was going down on her, she found it particularly hard to control herself, often trying to grind her hips against the other person‘s face. But how on earth should Batwoman know this - very intimate dare I say - detail about her sex life? 

Unless… she had already slept with her. 

Sophie froze on her spot on the couch, her eyes widening comically.

She had only slept with one woman in her life before. With Kate. With Kate fucking Kane.

Oh my god.

Kate Kane was Batwoman?

She had, unbeknownst to her, been sleeping with her ex?

And she hadn‘t realized this up until now?

What. The. Fuck.

Sophie felt her hands beginning to sweat, felt the blood rushing to her cheeks, causing them to darken. She was feeling so embarrassed right now. How could she have not noticed sooner? 

Her eyes went over to the little table in front of her and landed on her phone, lying face down on the surface. She reached out to grab it and scrolled through her contacts. These messages from Kate. They had been sent on that exact night. Reading them again, they all made perfect sense now.

Sophie locked her phone again and threw it away from her, causing it to land on the far end of the couch.

„This can‘t be real.“ she muttered to herself, still in shock, dropping her head down into her hands.

How had she not noticed that Batwoman had kissed her in the exact same way that Kate always had? How she ended up being so turned on by her? Only Kate had ever been able to leave her feeling so vulnerable. How had she not noticed that the other woman had used her tongue on her so expertly, bringing her over the edge in no time?

And their encounter in the bar the other day. It all began to fall into place now. Kate had been so overwhelmed when she had ran into her, kept staring at her with this unreadable expression, though with burning eyes. Her eyes falling down to her lips. Her leaning in, nearly kissing her goodbye. The horrified realization of what she had been about to do and her abrupt departure afterwards.

„How could she do this to me.“ Sophie asked into the quietness of her apartment.

There was no answer.

Kate had probably felt guilty about the whole thing. Good. She should feel guilty. She had led her on, playing this role of Batwoman when she was with her, not telling her that it was her instead, her damned ex girlfriend. Kate knew who Sophie was, had known the entire time and still slept with her? All with her stupid mask on. And later, she would lecture her about this whole „as long as you are with a woman who wears a mask, you‘ll always be wearing a mask yourself“ stuff? Way to go, Kate. This smelled a hell of a lot like double standard.

Sophie couldn‘t help getting angry at Kate. How could she have let it come this far?

She even had straight up lied to her, Sophie suddenly remembered. That one day, shortly after Kate had returned to Gotham, when they were at the Crows headquarters and Sophie had asked her if she was the woman in the picture, the one in the black suit. Kate had joked about it, denied it. And Sophie had believed her. She really couldn‘t understand how she had believed her!

The dark haired woman forced herself to take a deep breath, trying to calm herself down a bit. But it didn‘t help. Sophie still felt furious at the actions of the other woman.

She would go and confront Kate about this. In fact, she would go right now. Who did Kate Kane think she was, leaving her in the dark about this? She was Sophie Moore, West Point graduate, former member of the Crows and most importantly, a proud woman and she definitely wouldn‘t let herself being treated that way.

—-

Sophie heard some shuffling, then the heavy door to Kate Kane‘s flat opened. Her eyes landed on the shorter woman‘s face and the faint lines on the side of her throat instantly caught her attention. 

Finding the owner of that distinct neck tattoo had been far easier than Sophie previously thought, after all.

„When did you get that one?“ she asked, not really in the mood for pleasantries anyway, pointing at the tattooed quote on Kate‘s neck.

„What do you mean?“ Kate answered, confused about the late night visit and utterly perplexed at Sophie‘s leading question.

„You didn‘t have it in Point Rock.“

„I- I guess I didn‘t. This was like, the first tat I got after we broke up. It‘s a quote from a song that helped me cope a lot during that time.“

„It was rough for me too, you know that, right?“ Sophie said, looking at her.

Kate just stared back at her, unsure of what to say.

„Won‘t you ask me in?“ Sophie inquired, getting impatient.

„Yeah, of course, I-, come in, please.“ Kate stuttered, stepping aside and making room for Sophie to enter her flat. The dark haired woman pushed herself past her and entered, glaring at her in the process. Kate wondered what Sophie was doing here at this time of day and why she was looking at her like that. That wasn‘t like her.

Kate closed the door behind her, turning and facing her ex-girlfriend again.

„Do you think I am stupid?“ Sophie asked without preamble. Kate was petrified, unable to answer her.

„I‘ll ask you again, since you apparently have lost your ability to speak. Do you think I‘m stupid, Kate?“ Sophie‘s eyes bore into hers and a chill ran down Kate‘s back at the intensity in them.

„… no.“ she whispered.

„Enlighten me Kate. Why didn‘t you tell me?“

„Tell you what?“

„Oh, don‘t you try to play shy now, Kate. You know exactly what I‘m talking about.“

Kate gulped, feeling exposed. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but then closed it again, completely dumbfounded, drawing her eyebrows together. Kate felt her eyes watering and looked down at the ground, not wanting Sophie to notice.

„Look at me, Kate.“

The brunette woman slowly lifted her gaze, looking up at Sophie. The dark haired woman was staring back at her stubbornly, not giving anything away. Her face was hard, her expression unreadable. 

„I‘m so, so sorry, Sophie.“

The other woman remained unmoved by her words.

„You‘re sorry for what exactly?“

„I wanted to tell you, I swear.“ Kate said in a low voice, her guilt washing over her. It wasn‘t a lie. She did want to tell Sophie. Had decided to do so right after she had spoken to Mary a couple days ago. But her visit had caught her off guard.

„Wanted to tell me what?“ Sophie pressed on.

„I didn‘t know how.“ Kate was beginning to feel slightly nauseous, her palms sweaty and her tears threatening to spill. She still didn‘t know how to go about it. Her plan hadn‘t been ready yet.

„I need you to say it, Kate. I need you to admit it to me. Admit that you‘re her.“ Sophie took a step towards her, leaving her to stand right in front of Kate. 

„Sophie…“ the shorter woman nearly begged, her voice coming out slightly broken. Kate was feeling her resistance crumble under the icy stare of the other woman. Why was she fighting it, anyway? It was inevitable.

„Say it, Kate.“ She knew Sophie was serious about this. No more excuses. It was time.

„I‘m Batwoman.“

There was it. Kate had finally said it and of course, Sophie had been right about her suspicion. Hearing the words out of her mouth was nothing more than a formality to her. But Sophie had needed to hear Kate say those exact words. Needed her to confirm to her that she was indeed the Batwoman.

Sophie‘s gaze was fixated on Kate, but she didn‘t say anything, her features frozen, her posture tense. Kate could feel herself beginning to tremble, afraid of what would happen next.

Then Sophie turned away, breaking their eye contact in the process. She took a few steps, bringing some distance between her and Kate.

„Sophie, I‘m so sorry. You have to trust me when I say I‘ve been wanting to tell you for quite some time.“

„No, Kate.“ Sophie said without looking back at her, keeping her back turned to the other woman. „I don‘t want your excuses. I was there, right when you became Batwoman. I asked you if you were her. You lied to me.“

„I did.“ Kate admitted, feeling defeated. „I never should have done that, but I didn‘t even know I was Batwoman back then. I was just a woman wearing Batman’s suit. I didn‘t even know if I would ever wear it again.“

„But you did. And you became Batwoman. You became the cities hero, you worked with me, you… slept with me. And you still didn‘t tell me. You went down on me without telling me it was you under that mask.“

„Sophie…“ Kate began, but stopped herself. Didn‘t know what to say. 

„There really is no excuse, Sophie. I just fucked up. The truth is, I didn‘t know how to tell you or when to tell you. I didn‘t really tell anyone before. Only Luke knew, and the only reason for that was that he helped me in becoming Batwoman, by making the suit and showing me how to use all that stuff in the batcave. Even Mary… She didn‘t know. I only told her a couple days ago. She told me she already knew, by the way. I guess I‘m not so sneaky as I would like to be. Even you found out about it.“

Sophie turned around, a pained expression on her face.

„I did. But trust me, it is not easy finding out that the woman you slept with has been your ex-girlfriend all along.“ She shook her head, looking up at the ceiling, also fighting against her tears. „How could you do this to me? How could you use me like that? Do my feelings mean nothing to you?“

„Your feelings mean everything to me!“

Sophie scoffed. 

„Are you sure about that? Because the way I see it, you tried gaining my trust, but you never trusted me in return.“ 

Kate‘s eyes were watery now, causing her vision to become slightly blurry.

„You kissed me on that rooftop.“

„Because I had fallen for you, or, I guess, for… Batwoman.“

„But it was me beneath that mask. It‘s always been me.“ Kate said, hesitantly taking a step towards Sophie. 

„You should have told me.“

„I was afraid I‘d lose you.“ Kate‘s voice was barely a whisper. She had her eyes trained on the floor, afraid to look up and see the disappointment on Sophie‘s face. Or worse, total rejection.

„And I can‘t lose you. Not when you‘re everything to me.“ she added, desperation setting in. It was all or nothing now. Kate looked up. Met eyes that were watery themselves. But Sophie‘s expression was still stony, unreadable. The short haired woman took a breath and continued.

„You should know that I‘ve always loved you, Sophie. I never stopped. I couldn‘t.“

Sophie‘s breath caught in her throat.

„I wish I had been stronger that night. That I had been able to say no to you. I should have just left. I should have told you the truth about me. But when you kissed me, I couldn‘t help but kiss you back.“

Kate took another step, tentative, her green eyes not leaving Sophie‘s deep brown ones. Sophie‘s face remained impassive, but her trembling lips and the tears in the corner of her eyes betrayed her calm demeanor.

„I know that this is no excuse. It wasn‘t very honorable of me. But feeling you pressed against me after all this time, your lips on mine, it… it brought everything back. It was just like back at the academy. I was yours again. And I was too weak to resist.“

Another step. Kate was now right in front of Sophie. The shorter woman noticed her wet cheeks. Sophie was crying, but she still didn‘t make a sound.

„I‘m so sorry for everything that happened, Sophie. I don‘t know if it‘s the right thing to say, or the right time, or if it will change anything at this point, but...“ 

Kate inhaled deeply, trying to straighten herself. 

„But here’s the whole truth: I love you Sophie. And I will do anything to not lose you again.“

Relief flooded through Kate‘s system. Everything was out in the open now. No more lies. Whatever happened now, at least she had been honest with Sophie. She braced herself for the inevitable rejection when-

„Kate.“ was all she heard before she felt herself stumbling backwards, prompted by the force of Sophie‘s whole body pressing up against her. Sophie’s lips found her own, and she kissed her messily, the desperation of the action seeping into the kiss. Sophie cradled her face in her hands, keeping her in place and with a shock, Kate noticed how wet her own cheeks had become. Tears had been streaming down her own face the whole time, completely unnoticed by her. Sophie let her hands slide through the short hairs at the back of her neck.

Sophie‘s lips kept gliding against hers relentlessly, the fierceness of the kiss consuming her. It was like two flames had finally met each other, merging into a bright fire. Kate definitely felt like she was on fire. She anchored herself on Sophie's strong arms, gripping them tightly, moaning against her lips. Sophie reciprocated the moan, and Kate shuddered at the noise, her knees becoming weak. She had never imagined that this would happen but it filled her with such joy and, well, desire, that she feared she would pass out by the sheer intensity of it.

They moved against each other, their bodies pressed tightly together, both women gripping onto the other, as if afraid to let go. Kate opened her mouth and pushed her tongue against Sophie‘s lips who wasted no time in letting her enter her mouth. The women quickly became breathless, tongues swirling and stroking against each other needily and without much grace. Kate registered the wet noises, accompanied by whimpers and moans. She noticed that Sophie had begun to drive her hips against hers insistently, causing Kate to become painfully aroused and she could already feel her control slipping from her. As much as she craved this this, it was too much, too fast.

Before she could make a move, Sophie broke the kiss to lean her head back a little and looked at Kate. 

Sophie studied her face closely. She was flustered, panting heavily. The taller woman used her thumb to wipe away the remaining tears on Kate‘s cheeks.

„I‘ve missed you.“ Sophie whispered.

Kate gave her a weak smile.

„But I should go now.“

She disentangled herself from their embrace, crossing the room swiftly. When Sophie arrived at the door, she turned, looking back at Kate longingly. For a second it seemed like she would come running back to her, but then she averted her eyes and slipped through the door.

The lock fell into place and then there was just silence. Kate remained glued to her spot in the middle of her flat watching the spot where Sophie had been standing a couple seconds ago. All she had left now was hope.


	4. unleashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate is left to her own thoughts after Sophie in gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so, so honored that you are still reading this fic! I‘m honestly overwhelmed by the positive response to it!
> 
> Just in case, I think this is a good moment to remind you that this fic is rated E ;) just so you know hehehe

Kate hadn‘t moved an inch. Her nerves were still burning from her arousal but at the same time, she felt the heavy weight of sadness on her shoulders. 

She should have stopped Sophie from leaving. 

No, that would have made things way worse.

Sophie had to come back to her on her own terms. Decide on her own. Because Kate had already took that decision from her one time and she would not make the same mistake twice. 

Nonetheless, every fiber in her being was longing to be with Sophie right now. But she had deeply hurt the other woman. Kate knew that. She really wished she would have done things differently. Maybe, if she had been upfront and honest the first time, Sophie would now be in her arms.

Kate just stood there, shoulders slumped, eyes tired and empty, dried tears on her cheeks. Her hands were balled into fists, her fingernails pressing into her palms, leaving marks, but she didn‘t even notice. It all felt so unreal. She had bared her deepest feelings to Sophie and it went pretty well at first. Kate hoped that this meant that Sophie did feel something for her, at least. 

But then she was suddenly gone. And Kate was alone again. She wondered if it would be like that for the rest of her life. Her, admitting her feelings to Sophie and Sophie leaving her in return. Kate had never been able to leave her behind. Always waiting for her. After her, Kate had never loved someone as deeply as she had Sophie. This woman was her greatest weakness. 

It wasn‘t smart, having such a great weakness when you were leading a double life, when you were both a civilian and a superhero. Luke had already told her about all the dangers her involvement with Sophie would entail but not even this knowledge could stop her from wishing to be together with her. Not when it felt so good, so right. Not when Sophie completed her in a way no other being could.

So even though it didn‘t look great, Kate wouldn‘t give up. It was simple, really. She couldn‘t give up. Even if she tried, her fate somehow seemed connected to the other woman. 

Still, she was hurting. And all alone in her flat. She could call someone, but Kate didn‘t want to. She didn‘t crave company right now. She just wanted to grab a quick drink and then go to bed. Sulk a little in her sorrow, maybe cry a little afterwards (not that she would ever admit that to anyone - it was enough that Sophie had seen her like that earlier).

She went over to her fridge to retrieve a bottle of vodka.

Knock knock.

Kate spinned around, facing her door. The short haired woman made a face, her eyebrows drawing together. No visitors. She wanted to be alone for one goddamn evening. Kate decided to play dead, not moving, hoping that whoever was at her door would just go away to let her sulk in peace.

Another knock.

And a faint voice behind the heavy wooden door.

„Kate. It’s me.“

Kate instantly realized who was currently knocking on her door. With shaking hands, she put the bottle down on the counter. She took a breath. Moved over to the entrance in a haze, shoving her feelings deep down, not wanting to get her hopes up for nothing.

Her hands gripped the handle, and turned.

She pulled the door open to reveal the tear streaked face of one Sophie Moore.

Sophie Moore, who, as soon as the door opened, starting talking really fast.

„I made a mistake earlier but I didn‘t know how to process all of this so I just snapped and thought I needed some time to think about it but then I went to my car and really thought about it and now I-“

„Sophie.“ Kate interrupted, as she was talking way too fast to understand her properly. „Please come in.“ she added, hoping that Sophie would agree and tell her what was up.

„Yeah, right.“ She rushed inside and before Kate could even close the door, started talking again. 

„I love you, too.“

Kate turned around to look at her, feeling weak and drained all of a sudden, leaning her back against the now closed door.

Sophie walked up to her until she was standing really close and reached out to take Kate‘s hand into her own.

„I love you, Kate. You, telling me all your secrets earlier, it made me realize this. I‘ve always loved you. Even back then, when I was breaking up with you at the academy, when I told you I wasn‘t in love with you, I loved you. I‘m so sorry for lying to you back then. I wish I could do it all over again, wish I would have jumped right onto the back of your bike and to join you on that yacht you told me about. With a personal chef. Remember?“ 

Kate just nodded. She was glad about the support of the door because she felt like she was threatening to pass out any second now. Never in her wildest dreams…

„But then you were gone and I realized I had made the biggest mistake of my entire life. I wasn‘t the same after that. I tried to hide my feelings from the world and in turn, I nearly lost myself. But then I met you again. And everything changed. I finally accepted who I am. I wasn‘t ready to do that back then. I was scared.“

Sophie took a deep breath, squeezing Kate‘s hand reassuringly.

„I‘m not scared anymore. I don‘t want to walk away from you a second time. I realized that as soon as I put my keys into the ignition of my car. I don‘t want to run anymore. I want you, Kate.“

„Oh my god, I want you too.“ Kate said, overwhelmed by everything, but gripping tightly on her remaining strength, pushing herself off the door and crashing her lips against Sophie‘s.

„I want you so much, Sophie.“

Sophie made a little whimpering noise in the back of her throat. 

„Then have me. I won‘t run anymore.“ she said, looking deeply into the shorter woman‘s eyes.

Sophie brought one of her hands down to Kate‘s nape, tilting her head backwards to get a better look at her neck tattoo. This time, she quickly memorized the quote before she pressed her lips against the design. She sucked the skin into her mouth and used her teeth to bite down lightly, careful not to break it.

Kate‘s breath hitched and her hands moved across Sophie‘s torso, finding their destination at her full breasts. She cupped them through the shirt, softly weighing them in her hands, letting her thumbs graze over her nipples. Sophie arched her back, pressing her front against the attentive hands. She captured her lips again, taking the other woman‘s lower lip between her teeth and bit down lightly. Kate’s hips jerked against hers. Sophie soothed the bite with her tongue and Kate opened her mouth willingly, letting her inside. The connection of their tongues set them both on fire. Sophie buried her hands in Kate‘s hair, pulling her close, all while she kept devouring her mouth. Kate gave herself to Sophie, letting her explore her mouth while her hands began kneading her breasts.

They became lightheaded, not taking any time to breathe. But they couldn‘t stop it. 

Kate let her hands slide down Sophie‘s body. She rested them on her ass, pulling the other woman‘s hips against hers tightly. Sophie moaned inside her mouth and Kate pulled her head back a little to grin at the dark haired woman.

„Still like me doing this?“ she said cheekily.

„Oh god, so much.“ Sophie said, thrusting her hips against the other woman’s as if to underline her statement. Kate‘s grin vanished from her face as pleasure washed over her.

„Do that again. I missed you so much.“

Sophie drove her hips against her a second time and Kate let out a groan, squeezing her buttocks with her hands, which caused Sophie to moan in response.

„I‘m so turned on right now.“ Sophie said.

Kate didn‘t answer but instead parted Sophie‘s legs with her knee, inserting her leg in between. The short haired woman removed one hand from Sophie‘s ass and brought it up to her face, taking her chin between her thumb and index, turning her face to hers. The moment she brought her thigh up, pressing against the center of the dark haired woman, she met the other‘s lips in a forceful kiss, all teeth and tongue. The noise that spilled from Sophie‘s lips went straight to Kate‘s clit. She suddenly became aware at how aroused she had become by this, noticing her drenched underwear and squirming uncomfortably. Her motion pressed her thigh against Sophie once more and another of her moans hit her ears. This woman would be the end of her. She could listen to her moans all day.

„Should we take this to another place? I don‘t want the neighbors to hear us.“ Kate asked with a hoarseness in her voice, gesturing at her door.

„If you mean your bed by another place, I‘m game.“ Sophie panted. 

„And you should know that with the way I am planning this evening, your neighbors will definitely hear us anyway.“ she added, causing an additional flow of moisture to Kate‘s center, who swallowed thickly against the sudden lump in her throat.

„Good thing I don‘t have any neighbors. It was just a figure of speech.“

„Well, is that so?“ Sophie said, raising her eyebrow, a wicked smile on her lips. „Then please, don‘t hold back, Kate.“

Kate grinned.

„Be sure I won‘t.“ she answered, Sophie flushing deeply at that.

Kate grabbed her hand and pulled her along, showing her the way.

„Your bed… it‘s huge.“ Sophie noted, halting when she entered the bedroom.

„I suppose it is. But trust me when I say that it can get pretty lonely sleeping in there.“

„Well, you‘re not lonely tonight.“ Sophie winked at her, walking in the direction of the bed, making sure to sway her hips with every step.

„No, I‘m not…“ Kate whispered to herself, mesmerized by Sophie‘s backside.

The dark haired woman flopped down on the sheets, leaning back on her arms, parting her knees slightly, looking up at Kate invitingly.

Kate snapped out of her stupor, walking over to where Sophie was sitting, taking her position between her spread legs.

„I think I want to leave the light on, this time.“ she said, leaning down a little so her lips were hovering close to Sophie‘s. Their breaths were mingling between them and they could sense the anticipation in the air, electrifying them.

Sophie closed the gap, grabbing the front of Kate‘s shirt to pull her down a little more. Kate hummed into the kiss and placed her hands at the base of Sophie‘s neck, nestling her fingers into her hair.

Sophie rearranged her hands and gripped onto the backside of the other woman‘s thighs, pulling her close. She then let her hands wander to the front, latching onto the button of the shorter woman‘s pants. Sophie leaned her head back to search the other‘s eyes and was met with a look of unmistakable desire. She proceeded to unbutton her pants, pulling the zipper down and pushing down the fabric over her hips. Kate met her hands with her own, helping her and soon she had reclaimed her position between Sophie‘s legs. She pushed the dark haired woman down on the sheets and let her hands slide slowly along her sides until she let them rest on the waistband of Sophie‘s pants.

Sophie raised her head from the covers, looking Kate straight into the eyes.

„You can take them off.“

Kate didn‘t need to be told twice and slid the pants over Sophie‘s strong legs and then discarded them on the floor. The shorter woman paused, appreciating the view of the dark haired woman in her bed, pants gone, finally revealing her toned thighs and calfs. Kate reached out and gripped the skin, feeling the muscles beneath it. She couldn‘t resist from falling to her knees and pressing her lips to Sophie‘s legs, kissing her everywhere, spurred on by her gasps. Kate paid thorough attention to her, letting her lips wander across her skin and darting her tongue out to taste her. When she reached the soft skin of her inner thighs, she paused to inhale deeply. She could already smell the heady scent of the other woman‘s arousal and it was clouding her head. Her eyes fell to the apex of the other‘s thighs and she noticed the dark spot on her panties. Kate moved her head towards that spot, mesmerized. When she had reached her goal, she placed her mouth firmly on her. The familiar taste, somewhat muffled through the barrier of fabric, landed on her tongue and Kate felt her head spinning. Oh how she missed this.

„Kate…“ 

The short haired woman pulled back to look at Sophie. Sophie pushed herself up on her elbows, giving her an impatient look.

„Mind if I remove this?“ Kate asked, grinning, pointing to her underwear.

„Yes, please.“ Sophie returned and Kate grabbed onto the obstructing garment, removing it quickly. Still on her knees between the parted thighs of the dark haired woman, she glanced over to the newly exposed area, taking in the view. Sophie was a very beautiful woman, but Kate had never been able to understand how everything about her was as beautiful as it was. Unable to hold back, she inched closer. She brought up a hand and used her finger to part Sophie‘s folds, causing the woman in question to inhale sharply, her hips already twitching.

„Careful, Sophie. I wouldn‘t want a nosebleed to spoil the moment.“ Kate reminded her lightheartedly.

„Oh shut up, Kate.“ the other woman replied swiftly and Kate chuckled. She brought her face close to the glistening folds in front of her and took a deep breath, her nostrils flaring as she appreciated Sophie‘s fragrance.

„Oh just get on with you pervert.“ Sophie said above her, but Kate could instantly recognize the joking tone.

„You know how much I love your scent, baby and you also know that you shouldn‘t rush an artist.“

„An artist, huh?“ Sophie replied. Well, Kate had always been pretty talented with her tongue. Sophie guessed with how good she was, it wasn‘t wrong to call that an artform. But she was getting impatient and Kate was teasing her and she could not have that right now. She was turned on beyond imagination, and she was desperate for any kind of contact to her most sensitive area.

„It‘s about time you prove your worth then, artist.“ she added, throwing her arm over her head, readily waiting for the other woman to finally make a move.

Kate dipped her head, bringing her lips close to the other woman‘s dripping cunt. Her nose lightly touched her clit in the process and Kate was quick to apply a hand to Sophie‘s hips as she let out a ragged breath, her hips bucking up slightly in search for any kind of a firmer touch.

„Easy, there.“ Kate chuckled, and without teasing her any further, she brought her mouth down, her tongue licking a broad stripe across her, collecting a huge chunk of moisture. Kate swallowed thickly, ecstatic from having Sophie‘s essence on her tongue. She always loved going down on women but there was something truly special about doing this with Sophie. Her scent, her taste, her reaction to her touch - there was nothing like it.

Sophie let out a ragged moan, her hips pressing up against Kate‘s tongue. Kate flattened her tongue as she applied some pressure, then moved the tip further down to her entrance to collect some more of her essence. Once again, her tongue brushed against Sophie clit and another groan hit her ears. Kate decided to have some mercy on her and brought her tongue up to her little bundle of nerves. She closed her lips around it and kissed it with care, throwing the other woman in a frenzy. Carefully, she sucked a little and the reaction was immediate. Sophie sat up, her hands flying into Kate‘s hair, keeping her head in place as she started rocking against her face.

Kate was keeping her lips locked onto her clit, letting her tongue swirl over the hard nodule, applying just the right amount of pressure.

Sophie hissed when Kate let her teeth graze over her lightly. The short haired woman released her grip on Sophie’s thigh and brought her hand down to her center, circling her entrance with one finger. The combination of pressure on her clit and the feeling of Kate‘s finger at her hole, pushing against the ring of muscles, brought Sophie over the edge in an instant.

„Shit, Kate, I‘m coming.“ she shouted breathlessly, throwing her head back. The powerful contractions drove her hips hard into Kate‘s face, who removed her finger from her entrance to secure the other woman‘s hips in a tight grip with both of her hands. Sophie ground herself against her, unable to slow herself down.

When she finally came down from her climax, she had fallen back against the sheets, feeling spent and in total bliss.

„Really grateful for not having neighbors right now.“ Kate stated, crawling towards her face, lowering her body and Sophie sighed when she felt the pressure of the other woman on top of her. 

Kate went in for a hard kiss and Sophie could taste herself on top of the other woman‘s tongue. 

In a swift motion, the smaller woman sat up, grabbing the hem of her shirt, pulling it up over her head and discarding it behind her carelessly. Sophie wasted no time in reprociating the action, suddenly craving the feeling of naked skin against naked skin. The dark haired woman grabbed onto the other‘s shoulders and pushed her backwards until Kate’s back was laying against the sheets. Sophie looked at the woman beneath her, who was looking up at her with want in her eyes, a faint trace of sweat covering her torso. Sophie dipped her head and darted her tongue out, licking Kate‘s abs. She always loved her muscular body. She knew how capable the other woman was in a fight, had known before the other even became Batwoman. Her muscles also made her a fierce lover. And Sophie really appreciated that. She also spent a lot of time working out, building up her strength. There was no need to hold back when she was with Kate. Even though both of them were very considerate lovers, they also dwelled in being really passionate with each other.

Sophie felt the quivering muscles under the movement of her tongue. Kate‘s hands hand sunken into her hair, holding her close to her body, massaging her scalp. Sophie used her hand to sneak around the other woman‘s back and grabbed her ass, squeezing it in her hands. Kate just whimpered beneath her, her hips jolting upwards and Sophie knew what she had to do. Without wasting a second, she used her fingers to push Kate‘s shorts to the side and let the tip of her index slide through her folds. Kate‘s breathing intensified, and Sophie found her clit and pressed down lightly. In return, the short haired woman pressed up against her, craving more.

Sophie caught her lips in a heated kiss and removed her hands from the other woman‘s center, who voiced her disapproval with a little protesting noise.

Sophie laid back down and gestured for Kate to raise up.

„Wanna ride my face, babe?“

Kate raised her head and looked at her with wide eyes. 

„...yes?“ 

„Then get your ass over here, baby. I wanna feel you on my tongue.“

Kate gulped, but rose from the covers, crawling towards Sophie, who was looking at her with a wicked grin on her face.

„Guess some things never change.“ she said. She knew Kate loved this.

Kate went to remove her shorts and noted with a bit of embarrassment that the garment in question was totally soaked by now. She wasn‘t particularly surprised though. Sophie had this kind effect on her.

She proceeded to crawl over to where Sophie was laying against the sheets and carefully placed her knees on either side of her head. Sophie‘s eyes landed on the shorter woman‘s pussy, impressed by the amount of wetness that had spread over it. She was dripping and it was all because of her. Eating her out apparently had a very stimulating effect on the the brunette. Sophie placed her hands on Kate‘s hips, helping her to lower herself onto her face. She opened her mouth, welcoming her juices onto her tongue. She let her tongue move through her, collecting the moisture, swallowing them, appreciating the taste. When she reached her clit, she grabbed Kate‘s ass, squeezing it again. Kate let out a guttural moan, her hips jerking, but Sophie got the impression that the other woman was still holding back a fair amount. The dark haired woman squeezed the other‘s ass a second time, latching on Kate‘s clit tightly and pulled her up against her face simultaneously. Another moan spilled from Kate’s lips and she looked deeply into Sophie‘s eyes.

„This is so hot. Don‘t stop.“

How could she even stop at this point, Sophie thought to herself. She worked the tight ass with her hands and applied more pressure to the other‘s cunt with her tongue. Kate was reduced to a moaning mess, carefully rubbing herself against Sophie‘s face. Her eyes fell shut, but Sophie was not having it.

„No. Look at me. I want you to look at me, Kate. I want to see you coming.“

The look Kate gave her was filled with pure desire. But she was already too far gone to form any kinds of words. She jerked against Sophie and the dark haired woman cradled her against her face, lapping up her juices. She felt the rapidly approaching orgasm of the other woman and covered her clit with her tongue. She held the stare of the brunette and sucked the clit into her mouth, humming against it.

Kate imploded. Her essence was spilling over her whole face, and she jerkingly moved her hips forwards. Sophie, thankful for her strong arms, held her up, letting her ride out her orgasm. She caught the copious amount of moisture, delighted in seeing the other woman in this state of ecstasy because of her.

Kate let herself fall on her side because she couldn’t keep herself up anymore, still randomly twitching from the aftershocks. Sophie turned sideways to face her, superficially wiping her face down with her hand and smiled at the disheveled state that Kate was in.

„So it was /that/ good, huh?“ she said, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

„Are you seriously asking?“ Kate replied, opening one eye and looking back at her. Sophie cast a sweet smile in her direction.

„I love you, Sophie.“ she said, a serious expression on her face.

„I love you too, Kate.“ Sophie accentuated her statement with a tender kiss to her lips.

They moved their lips together slowly, lovingly, completely lost in the moment.

Kate‘s hands went on to cup Sophie‘s breasts and was met by fabric, much to her own surprise. 

„Remind me why we‘re still wearing bras?“ she asked, sounding amused.

Sophie looked down to their clad breasts and chuckled.

„Guess we forgot to take them off in the heat of the moment.“

„We should change that.“

„We definitely should.“

They disentangled from each other to slide their sports bras over their heads. As soon as the last piece of clothing had fallen to the ground, they stopped to look at each other. Kate was studying Sophie‘s breasts, feeling hot as she was taking them in. Without further notice, she leaned closer, dipping her head, taking one of her nipples into her mouth. Sophie fell back on the bedsheets, taking Kate with her, enjoying the attention. She knew how much the other woman loved her breasts and in return, she loved the way Kate was showing her adoration. Now alternating between both of her breasts, Kate used a little bit of teeth to graze Sophie‘s nipples. Sophie arched back into her. She noticed how she was becoming painfully aroused again.

„Wanna go for round two?“ she whispered and Kate detached herself from her breasts, looking up at her.

„I already started round two.“

„Well, great then.“ Sophie just said and pushed the other woman on her back, climbing on top of her. 

„Apparently I didn‘t wear you out enough.“ Sophie said to Kate, claiming her lips, leaning back and grinding her center down onto her abs. Kate threw her head back in pleasure, her hands gripping the sheets and balling into fists.

„But don‘t worry Kate, I‘m about to change that.“ 

Sophie started fondling the other woman‘s breasts with her hands. They were firm in her touch and she felt the erect nipples jabbing into her palm. She kneaded the soft mounds and took the nipples between her fingers, rolling them, knowing that the other woman enjoyed when she did that. Kate bit her lower lip, looking up at her pleadingly.

„What is it, babe?“ Sophie asked her while she kept her hands firmly on her breasts, teasing her nipples.

„Please.“ 

„Please what?“

„I need you Sophie. So much.“

„Yeah?“ she detached one hand from her breast and let it wander down her torso, grazing the skin lightly. Sophie scooted a little lower on the other woman’s body, placing herself on top of her thighs. When her hand found soft curls, she raked her fingers through them at a slow pace.

„Satisfied?“ she asked teasingly.

„Not quite.“ Kate replied, squirming beneath her. 

Sophie grinned at the struggle of the woman below her, sliding her fingers a little closer to the sensitive bundle of nerves, but not quite touching it. 

„Fuck, Sophie.“ the other moaned, trying to wiggle closer to Sophie‘s fingers, but the dark haired woman wouldn‘t budge.

„Please Sophie. Please touch me.“

„Only because you asked so nicely.“ Sophie said, pressing their lips together for a quick kiss. Then she finally pressed her fingers against her erect clit and Kate moaned out into the bedroom air. Sophie kept her fingers on the other woman‘s clit, making a circular motion. She then slid a little further down, placing her fingers lightly on the other‘s entrance, keeping her palm connected to her clit. Kate ground herself against Sophie‘s hand, eyes shut, a strained expression on her face. Sophie looked down at her, delighted in knowing she still had this effect on the other woman, even after all these years that they had spent apart. But this wasn‘t enough. She wanted to see the other woman lose control, to offer herself completely to her.

Sophie pushed the tip of her middle finger against the ring of muscles at the brunettes entrance. With a sigh, she sunk inside to the first knuckle, keeping a close watch of the other‘s face. Kate, noticing Sophie‘s hesitation, shot one of her arms towards her, placing her hand on top of hers.

„Keep going.“

Sophie pressed her finger further inside, until she was completely buried inside of her. She stilled for a moment, absorbing the feeling of being inside Kate again. She couldn‘t understand how her past self could have left her standing there back at the academy.

Sophie pulled back a little and swiftly pushed her finger inside her again until she was buried to the knuckles. She repeated her motion, slowly thrusting in and out of the shorter woman, until a hand shot up, gripping her wrist tightly, stilling her.

„Sophie.“ Kate looked into her eyes deeply.

„I need you to fuck me.“

The hand on her wrist fell away and Sophie got into action immediately. She pulled her finger back to add a second digit, placing them right at Kate’s entrance. She positioned her hips behind the back of her hand to support her thrusts and drove her hips forward with intent, completely filling the brunette woman up. The moan that left Kate‘s mouth was so filthy that it went right to her center, causing a rush of moisture to cover the other woman’s thighs. But Sophie didn‘t care about her own needs right now. Her whole attention was on Kate.

With the help of her hips, she pounded her fingers into the other woman, spurred on by the moans spilling from the brunettes lips. Kate was biting her lip, her own hips jerking to meet Sophie’s thrusts. Their eyes connected and Sophie was drawn in by the burning passion inside of them. The dark haired woman increased her pace, sweat running down her back. Slick sounds echoed across the bedroom. When she brought her thumb down on Kate‘s clit, pressing down, driving into her with an especially rough thrust, the other woman arched her back off the bed. Sophie gripped one of Kate‘s hands, intertwining their fingers, squeezing. 

„I‘m right here Kate. Just let go.“

As if she had been waiting for this permission, Kate froze, back arched. When Sophie thrusted into her one more time, Kate‘s whole body began to shudder and the dark haired woman could feel the flutter of her walls around her fingers. Sophie kept going, wanting to prolong the other‘s orgasm as much as possible. She watched the other woman coming undone around her fingers and it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Sophie slowed down and carefully extracted her fingers from the brunette. She flopped down beside her, taking the smaller woman inside her arms, holding her close. Kate reached around her in return, burying her nose in her neck and inhaling deeply.

„I love how you smell.“ she whispered, sounding exhausted.

Sophie smiled to herself. She turned her head a little and nuzzled the short hair of the other woman. 

Kate snuck her hand in between their bodies and traveled down her front until she rested her fingers against Sophie‘s pubic hair.

„Kate, you don‘t have to. You‘re exhausted, it‘s late, we can just go to sleep.“

„I know how turned on you get when you fuck me like that.“ she stated, as if Sophie was stupid for objecting to this.

Sophie wanted to protest, but when Kate‘s fingers made contact with her hard clit, her resistance just vanished. She probably wouldn‘t take long anyway, not with how riled up their activities had left her. Taking Kate like that, just like old times, had left her with a powerful arousal. Kate inhaled sharply when she noticed just /how/ wet Sophie had become and spread the moisture with her fingers, bringing it up to her clit. With ease, she circled the nodule and Sophie couldn‘t help but gasp. Kate pressed down a little and Sophie knew she was correct in her assumption that she wouldn‘t last very long. She gripped Kate‘s shoulders, crashing their lips together when she felt her own orgasm rapidly approaching. Her drawn out moan was muffled against the mouth of the other woman and Sophie jerked her hips against her fingers again and again as she felt the powerful ripples of her release surging through her body.

When she came down from her high, she opened her eyes and felt Kate staring right back to her. She had a look of utter love and adoration on her face.

„I never stopped loving you, you know?“ Kate said in a low voice.

„I know.“ Sophie leaned her forehead against the other woman‘s.

„Neither did I.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man, this chapter... hope you enjoyed it hahaha. Sorry it got so filthy. There will be an epilogue up in the next few days and after that... well, I‘m sure I‘m writing another batmoore fic so definitely stay tuned!
> 
> BTW, i just wanted to say that I don‘t have a beta reader and english is not my first language, so if you‘re noticing any mistakes, I‘m really sorry. I always get a little self-conscious about my grammar, but I hope that everything is at least readable. 
> 
> Finally, a big thank you to every reader, especially the ones who leave kudos or comment nice words! U guys keep me going :3 Have a nice day all!


	5. facing the future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guyssss, we made it to the epilogue! I‘m so thankful that you‘re still with me, reading this. I never wrote so many words in such a short amount of time. Guess self-quarantining has it‘s perks haha. Well, I‘m glad u stuck around and I hope that you like the last chapter :)

Kate opened her eyes, feeling a bit sweaty. She noticed a body curled up to her side. Still feeling a bit fuzzy from just waking up, she turned her head on the cushion, facing the person sleeping peacefully next to her.

Sophie.

Kate felt her heart swelling in her chest. Sophie‘s head was placed comfortably on her pillow, her forehead resting against her shoulder. They were sharing Kate‘s covers, their bodies close, their limbs entangled, which was the reason why the brunette was feeling a bit hot, as the other was giving off a fair amount of body heat. Kate carefully slid the covers off of them, craving fresh air. Doing so gave her a more unobstructed view of the other woman. Sophie‘s chest was rising and falling evenly, indicating that she was still deep in her slumber. 

Kate smiled to herself. Sleeping Sophie was the cutest, and with a pang in her chest she realized how much she had missed waking up next to her. With care, the brunette rolled on her side to face the other woman, using her hand to wipe away a strand of her dark hair which had fallen over her face. At the light touch of her hand the other woman smiled in her sleep. Kate brought her hand to her jaw and her thumb delicately brushed across Sophie‘s cheek. Slowly, she leaned her head towards the other woman and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. When Sophie began stirring, she lazily continued pressing soft kisses against her mouth.

Sophie‘s eyes fluttered open, her hands cradling Kate‘s face, pulling her closer, kissing her back hungrily.

„Good morning.“ Kate mumbled against her lips.

„Good morning to me indeed.“ Sophie chuckled, letting her tongue brush against the other‘s lips. 

Kate accepted Sophie‘s silent request and met the other woman‘s tongue with her own. They proceeded to kiss each other deeply, taking their time with exploring the others mouths, their tongues sliding against each other without any kind of rush.

Sophie let her hands wander into the other‘s hair, sensually sliding the pads of her fingers through the short hairs on the back of the brunette‘s head. Kate hummed into the kiss, placing her hand on Sophie‘s upper arm, feeling the strong bicep under her warm skin. Both women pressed against each other tightly, sighing at the contact of their skin. Kate used her teeth to slightly nip at Sophie‘s bottom lip which caused the woman to inhale sharply through her nose, pressing herself even closer to the shorter woman.

Kate rolled on to her back, taking Sophie with her, until the dark haired woman was laying on top of her, still kissing her intently. Kate‘s hands wandered down to her hips, holding the other woman in place, letting her fingers slide across her skin. Thankfully, they hadn‘t cared for putting on any kind of sleepwear after yesterday nights activities. Kate greedily grabbed Sophie‘s cheeks and squeezed, which resulted in the other woman pulling back from the kiss to look at her with a twinkle in her eyes.

Sophie rearranged herself on top of her, moving her hips a little, straddling her thigh, letting one of her own legs fall in between Kate‘s. The brunette looked up at her with wide eyes, a small grin spreading across her face. 

Testingly, Kate rocked her hips upwards, causing both of their centers to connect with the skin of the others thigh. Their reaction was immediate. Both women sighed deeply, their lips connecting once more and what had started as a lazy make-out session suddenly became heated.

Sophie‘s lips wandered down to Kate‘s throat, beginning to suck at her pulse point, delighted in hearing the other woman letting out a stream of whimpers at her action. Sophie sensually ground her hips against Kate, bringing the muscles at her the top of her thigh against her most sensitive spot. Kate was pressing back against her, a moan spilling from her lips. She threw her head back, arching her upper body off the sheets, giving Sophie even better access to her throat. She kept on sucking on the damp skin, knowing that it would cause a mark most likely, but there was this slightly possessive streak in her that wanted to mark the other woman as her own. 

And Kate seemed to have no objection to that, offering her throat to her, moaning and rocking her hips upwards, rubbing herself against her thigh. Sophie could feel the thick moisture covering her leg, heightening her senses, intensifying her own arousal. She detached her lips from the others neck, appreciating the red spot she had left there. She thought back to the mark on her own hip, caused by Batwoman herself and thought of the reaction it had provoked when she had discovered it the morning after. She hoped that this mark would have a similar effect on the other woman.

Sophie brought her hands down and cupped Kate‘s firm breasts, sensually stroking her thumbs over her nipples, who hardened quickly at the motion. Sophie let her mouth sink onto them, taking them into her mouth and swirling the tip of her tongue around them.

Kate arched her back, urging Sophie on. The dark haired woman feasted on her breasts, while simultaneously rocking herself against the brunette‘s thigh, craving the stimulation on her clit, which had become painfully hard. The woman beneath her jerked her hips into her, moaning every thrust now. They gripped onto each other tightly, quickly falling into a rhythm, grinding against each other with powerful thrusts. Sophie was panting beside Kate‘s ear, getting closer and closer to her release.

„Are you there yet?“ she asked breathlessly, trying to slow herself down, wanting to come with the other woman. 

„I‘m close.“ the other woman was saying through gritted teeth, not slowing down, lifting her hips from the sheets, desperately pressing herself against her thigh, the spreaded moisture making it easy to glide across the muscle.

„Just… tell me when you‘re coming, yeah? I… I wanna come with you.“

Her words alone seemed to ignite something in the short haired woman as she was picking up her speed, a breathless moan leaving her mouth while she was rubbing herself against Sophie. Sophie picked up the intensity of her own thrusts, crashing herself against the other woman‘s center, trying to push her over the edge.

The dark haired woman was focused on holding back her release, licking and sucking at the skin below Kate‘s ear, intently listening to the stream of noises that were constantly falling from her lips.

„Sophie, I‘m… I‘m coming, oh my god.“ Kate suddenly said, messily jerking upwards, the motion pressing her hard against Sophie‘s overly sensitive clit, and the dark haired woman let herself fall.

Pleasure was flooding her system as she spilled herself over the brunettes thigh, riding her leg while feeling the other woman doing the same. Experiencing their release simultaneously, both women clutched tightly at each other, rocking against each other in unison.

When Sophie was finally able to catch a breath, she let herself fall over on her back, feeling pretty much awake.

Still riding the high from their early morning activity, she faced Kate, who was still breathing heavily beside her and pulled her into an earth shattering kiss, while bringing her hand down to her center, cupping her lovingly and a tad bit possessively. Still feeling sensitive from coming mere seconds ago, the short haired woman sighed into her mouth, rocking against her hand. Sophie softly bit Kate‘s bottom lip. There would be time for another round later, but her stomach was beginning to rumble and she realized she was starved.

Sophie disentangled herself from her quickly and raised herself off the bed.

„I‘m feeling pretty energized right now. How about I‘m making you a coffee and then we will have some breakfast together?“

Kate looked back at her, flushed from head to toe, hair disheveled and looking… well, thoroughly fucked.

„Yeah, sure babe. Coming in a sec.“

Sophie found herself in Kate‘s kitchen a while later, still trying to figure out her high-end, albeit very stylish, coffee machine.

Kate, who had been taking a quick shower in bathroom that was adjacent to her bedroom, suddenly showed up in the doorframe, a towel around her waist and another one in her hands, furiously drying her hair. Sophie studied her appreciatively, her eyes instantly wandering to her uncovered breasts.

„Coffee still not ready?“ Kate jokingly said, effectively snapping Sophie out of her wandering thoughts. The dark haired woman brought her eyes up to hers and just huffed at her, shaking her head.

Kate threw her towel into the direction of the bathroom and went to grab a fresh white shirt from her closet, pulling it over her head. When she reappeared in the door frame, Sophie was looking at her, her hands placed on her waist.

„This machine has so many buttons and I don‘t wanna press the wrong one and make a mess.“

„It‘s not a problem. Here…“ she said, pushing a combination and the machine awoke, beginning to rattle and finally started to fill the cups with the hot liquid.

„Thank god you didn‘t have any problems with figuring out my buttons.“ Kate laughed, circling her arms around Sophie while they waited for the cups to be filled with the dark liquid.

„I did make a mess though.“ Sophie shot back, winking at Kate.

„Oh, but that was the good kind of mess, baby.“ Kate said, kissing her.

Before they could get lost in the kiss again, Kate stepped back, gesturing to the coffee machine. 

„I think it‘s ready. Let’s grab our coffee before it gets cold.“

Sophie followed Kate to her couch, both women flopping down next to each other, cradling their cups. Sophie studied Kate, who kept looking at her from the side of her eyes.

There were a ton of questions on Sophie‘s mind. A lot of variables which hadn‘t been discussed. Fact was, they were both in love with each other. But Kate was Batwoman. And she was an ex-member of the Crows. 

„We will make this work, won‘t we?“ Sophie asked, suddenly feeling a little self-conscious.

Kate turned her head, looking at her fully now.

„I will do anything to make this work, Sophie. Trust me.“

Sophie nodded. They would still need to have an in-depth discussion about this, about everything a relationship between them would entail. But not now. She just wanted to live in pure bliss for a while, to lose herself in the fact that she had her Kate back after all this time. 

They sipped on their morning coffee in peace, smiling shyly at each other, living in their own happy bubble for the moment.

Without a doubt, there would be hardships in front of them. But they would finally face them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you in my next Batmoore fic! And thanks again for all the nice comments, the kudos and the hits! I appreciate every single one of you :3


End file.
